galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anathema
The Anathema are femtobots that possess an overriding directive to store, transport, and release all stored energy. Little is known about them except they apparently were created by the Pantheon of Qianae to prevent the heat death of the universe for their Harbinger masters. Anathema cannot be seen within the spectrum of light nor can they be heard normally, making them stealthy, deadly foes if encountered. Once they start storing energy they usually coalesce into different forms in order to efficiently absorb energy from all matter, defend and attack opponents, and defend routers. Only several recorded findings of inactive Anathema have been confirmed, according to ancient data logs found in Vernietigen and damaged ones on Novarckas. Where they have gone is unknown. Some hypothesize that the Anathema are responsible for the Fermi paradox. Very little if any signs of civilization have been discovered outside of the Local Group, so many have come to the conclusion that the Anathema have destroyed much of the regions of space nearby. With 22nd century technology, it was impossible to determine just how much of the universe has been destroyed. Physiology The origin of the Anathema currently remains unclear and little is known about them outside of their creators. They are not believed to be sapient as they display behavior akin to insect swarms. However, they display profound skills is quantum physics, able to utilize microscopic slipspace corridors as a means of communicating over long distances. However, they have no spoken language instead displaying a collective intelligence akin to social insects. Anathema also have no distinct physical shape as they are held together by microscopic femtobots that mimic sentience. They "feed" by storing the energy of matter, storing it inside of them and often using it to assume new forms. Due to their composition, they can neither be seen nor heard. However, in a large group, they appear as large clouds of grayish matter. Anathema are also known to fuse together to create larger beings though they mostly attack in swarms or smaller, more numerous beings. The Anathema at the head of the system, named Suntsitzeagal, has been deemed the Anathema Prime that controls and coordinates the Anathema through the router beings known as Synapses. History According to ancient data records, Sarak of the Pantheon of Qianae created the Anathema to stop the heat death from occurring prematurely at the hands of hyper advanced civilizations. Some have theorized that they have been unleashed before, resulting in the Fermi Paradox although there is no evidence to support this. The Anathema also gained a secondary use when they were being used as a means of removing obsolete or very destructive timelines. For example, the Anathema have been used to rid the multiverse of entities that rely on alternate timelines for sustenance although it's been a double-edged sword. Their existence has also created timelines that resulted in the Anathema being accidentally unleashed. As a result, Sarak is unwittingly responsible for the destruction of large portions of the multiverse, although she views this as a necessary consequence to preserve other universes. Abilities Anathema has the ability to take energy from matter and store it. This leads to the destruction of the matter that the energy is being stolen from, and it allows the Anathema to take new shapes so that they can harvest energy more efficiently. They can turn into almost anything, but most often into varied and numerous soldier-like entities to overrun their foes. They have been described as disturbing due to their tendency to appear as faceless soldiers, their wounds and even limbs limbs slowly regenerating after it has been severely damaged or destroyed, and the fact that they are constantly shifting. Their methods of energy absorption are also terrifying as the being slowly disintegrates as their energy is stolen. Category:Creatures Category:Universal creations